


Love for Magpies

by avidsparrow



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidsparrow/pseuds/avidsparrow
Summary: This is very short. Like most other the things I write.





	Love for Magpies

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short. Like most other the things I write.

“Maxim! What the hell were you thinking?” That damned pilot, storming in like he owned everything. As usual.

  
“From the sound of it, I’m guessing I wasn’t.” Maxim sighed. Turning around, he looked Marius up and down wondering what he was on about this time.

  
“I did a count,” the German paused for a second, “I am short two Magpies.” He looked intently at the man standing in front of him. Try as he might, he couldn’t intimidate maxim, especially not since they were the same height. The Russian just shrugged and leaned against the table behind him. The other man began pacing.

  
“And that’s my fault, how?” There was a tinge of annoyance in the man’s voice when he spoke, and it was met with a matching expression on the other’s face.

  
“How? Both were placed near one of your C4 traps! Have you ever thought what kind of damage that does?” By the time he got his sentence out, Maxim was back to work on one of the said traps in question. He ignored the other man for a bit, hoping he would get annoyed enough to leave. That didn’t much work according to plan. Continuing work on the device, he could feel Marius breathing down his neck.

  
“If you are going to stay, at least don’t stand so close. Who knows? It might blow up.” At that, Marius backed up nearly halfway across the workroom. Maxim chuckled at the man’s haste. He was only joking of course. He was working on the latch mechanism, not the explosive itself. But Marius didn't know that, and for that he was glad. He could still hear pacing around the door, and after a few minutes, it became an annoyance. “Okay, what do you want?”

  
The footsteps stopped. “I want compensation,” he stated plainly. Turning around, Maxim crossed his arms and watched Marius walk closer. He stopped just in front of Maxim.

  
“Is that so?” he asked, curiously. Marius nodded. Maxim grabbed the pilot and pulled him closer, landing a kiss on his lips. He paused, “then I guess I could figure something out.” Continuing, Maxim started to kiss his neck, putting one hand on his hip and the other on a much more sensitive area.

  
This isn’t near what Marius meant, but at this point, he didn’t care.


End file.
